


Escape from Room

by Anonymous



Category: Platoon (1986), Room - Emma Donoghue
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack live in room with pa enjoying his life playing and watching the TV on the imaginary box every  night old Barnes come to bring everything jack and pa needs.Sometimes old Barnes bring his friend bunny  and red O'Neil with him. Sometimes jack could hear the bed Spring's squeaking.Than jack had pa had to leave room started a new life outside.
Relationships: Elias Grodin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Willem Dafoe .

You where alone in room. you where like a zombie . You cry all day cry and cry. and until I crash into room boom and fall on the floor you cut my cords and said hello jack.

Jack wiggle his feet the blanket wrap tightly around him. Yawning and stretching before jack made his way out of wardrobe.

When I fell asleep I was sill four and I woke up am now five. I walk around "good morning lamp I said. "Good morning kitchen sink. Before jack  
woke Elias up "pa said jack am five "yes you are  
buddy said Elias scruffing his son's hair.

Elias couldn't believe jack was five he Remember the day jack was born. The first thing Elias and jack did was brush there teeth than it was yoga.

"Pa was alone in room with only TV the imaginary box before I came in room. Old Barnes would bring pa food clothing etc but pa was sad in room." But I came along but I think I had arrived way too early and so i had to go back to heaven than I return to room.

Pa always has long hair I asked him why his hair is so long and he told me that old Barnes won't let him have scissors to cut it. Pa never really talks about old Barnes unless I asked questions.

"I never seen old Barnes before because he go to room when am asleep or at least that is want pa tell me.

"Sometimes when I wake in at night in my wardrobe and I can hear the bed Spring's squeaking.  
"Even as a tiny baby I had to wrap you up in blankets and hid you from him. in the wardrobe.

"Pa told me where making a brithday cake. I squeal with delight first it was flower eggs than sugar and than mix up together and than it goes into the oven for 20 minutes. Than it was chocolate icing and than brithday candles pa told me to make wish. I wished that everyday was like this in room. After my brithday pa put me in wardrobe "goodnight son happy birthday before he kiss the temple of my forehead and then I fell asleep.

Elias put jack in the wardrobe before he could he the sound of the lock coming from the old barn door being unlocked.

Jack woke up in his cupboard jack peer from crack and saw the scary man with facial scars was here.

When Barnes and bunny walk in "well well said Barnes want do we have here to pointing the rest of the brithday cake sitting on the table.

"This it the kids birthday all ready.

Said Barnes helping himself to some cake. Elias just knods his head .

"How old is the little shitbag now like four or something said bunny. 

"Five whisper Jack .

"You could at least said something said bunny we could of bought the kid a present.

Thankfuly Jack fall asleep before

Barnes started unbuckling his belt and pulled down his pants revealing his semi hard cock. before bunny did the same thing .

Elias knew he had to get undressed and get on his hand and knees. 

Elias dreaded this part every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Barnes shoved his dick down Elias's throat causing Elias to Nealy choke.

Barnes's ball was in Elias's face Barnes was dripping cum poor Elias was gagging. Bunny was sitting on the bed enjoying Every minute of it stroking his cock masturbating to it all.

Elias closed his eyes and imagined holding jack for the first time. The baby was all red covered in blood wailing and screaming as Elias clean him off. Barnes pulled out and came in Elias's nose When there finished Barnes slept next to Elias in the bed bunny was asleep on the floor.

When morning came Elias told Barnes and bunny to get the fuck out . Jack was completely oblivious of want had happened jack slept through the whole thing dreaming about a dog he had imagined name lucky. Lucky and jack where running across the clouds in the sky trying to find candy mountain.

Later jack was making pancakes with Elias when jack asked "why didn't you let old Barnes buy me a present. "you shouldn't be listening to that jack said Elias. "You should be asleep.

"I fell asleep after old Barnes mentioned the present said jack. "But I thought maybe he could bring me a puppy. 

Elias wanted to get mad at his son but he couldn't jack was sweet too sweet he was like candy.

"Aww sorry bud but I don't think old Barnes would let us have a dog said Elias.

That night when Barnes came to visit Elias said "ok you can get jack a brithday present. 

A smirk appeared on Barnes's face "well I don't know he said is going to cost you.


	3. Chapter 3

Elias lay on his belly Barnes was fucking him roughly doggy style Elias flinched as Barnes grab Elias's long blond hair pulling it back.

Barnes like his sex the way he like bar fight rough . Barnes was not a gentleman not gentle in the slightest . Barnes pulled Elias's hair back tightly. It wasn't long before Barnes starred choking Elias. Large hands where wrap around Elias's neck. Elias couldn't breathe he begged Barnes to stop but Barnes slap Elias in the face leaving a hand print on Elias's face

Barnes left a huge mark on Elias's neck . when Barnes came inside Elias than he climbed off and presented a toy car "you little shit stain of a kid better fucking like this hissed Barnes.

Jack wake up the next morning he was overjoy to see the car sitting on the table Elias was sitting next the table jack notice a bruise around Elias's neck.

" when I woke up that morning old Barnes left me a birthday present .the next time Barnes visit I hope to see him next so I can thank him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack enjoy playing with his car Elias however started regretting making a deal with Barnes. Because now Elias couldn't get one minute of peace.

It was so bad it cause Elias to burn some chesse when he was making a grilled cheese sandwich. "Shit said Elias as he try to put out the fire. After a while jack got with bored his new toy and watch tv when jack saw a Mouse something jack had never seen before.

Jack got some crackers and crush them and put on the floor. The Mouse started eating the crumbs. Jack thought maybe just maybe he finally got a pet .

When Elias who was asleep woke up from his nap saw the mouse and killed it with his shoe.

"Hey said jack I was playing with him. "He would of gottan to our food jack said Elias. Ahh but I would of shares my food said Jack.

" he full of disease jack said Elias you would have gottan sick.

Elias knew eventually jack would be old enough to understand the environment around him. But until than Elias had to explain the world wasn't always fair.

That night Barnes came visit this time he bought O'Neil who curled his nose "want that smell . sorry said Elias I burnt some cheese.

Red look at Elias for a few seconds before Elias said" I wasn't thinking red made a backhanded comment "well thinking always wasn't you best traits.

Before O'Neil removed his clothes.

That night jack had a nightmare and climbed out the wardrobe to get in bed with Elias. when jack look down and saw red O'Neil asleep on the floor. Jack watch red sleep for a few second before red woke and smiled at him.

" hey kid said red before Elias woke screaming "get away from my son slapping red in the face Barnes pulled Elias off him before Barnes left dragging red O'Neil slamming the door behind him. And Elias now to deal with his son who was balling his eyes out.

Elias hugged his son before everything went black Barnes had turn off the power 


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days Elias and jack had to live in the dark. Jack held on to Elias to keep warm. Elias decided he had enough.

enough for being kept in the dark.

Enough for being away from his family for Sevan years.

enough for being Barnes's chew toy and being taking advantage of every night.

Elias knew he was have to escape but that means he have to Tell jack the truth. "Hey jack do you remember when I told you that story about Alice. " she fall down deep in the rabbit hole said jack. "Yes you seen I wasn't always in room said Elias I was a boy just like you.

"I live in a house with my parents and I could go outside.

"But when I was 17 I was taken away from my family.

Jack look at Elias in shock "but why were you taken.

" because old Barnes trick me said Elias and I was bought here.

Elias told jack about the outside world and everything around . "You see that why you need your help jack . " but how will we escape asked jack. "We're make old Barnes think your sick said Elias and he'll take you to the hospital and give the doctor this note . Elias put something in jacks hand. Jack agreed it was getting dark and Barnes would come soon for his nightly visit.

Jack lay in bed as Elias put a hot water bottle under the pillow. 

When Barnes walk in he was surprised to see his son laying bed with tissue up his nose.

" there you are said Elias listen jack is very ill .

"Yeah want wrong with him asked Barnes who was not concerned in the slightest.

" you turn off the power and jack got the flu . Barnes put his hand on Jack's head " Jesus he burning up I better get some medicine.

Before Barnes left but Elias protested "I try to give him medicine but it not working he needs to see a doctor. But Barnes just left.


	6. Chapter 6

elias's plan failed time to go to plan b. Elias held his son tightly and whisper in Jack ear " truck. Wiggle out and get help.

Give someone the note. When Barnes came with O'Neil he saw elias with Jack wrap in the rug.

Elias held his tears "Jack got worst I try to make him better but than he didn't wake up.

" Oh Jesus Christ said O'Neil you poor son of a bitch. Elias turn on Barnes "you killed my son.

Barnes didn't say anything he just hang his head in shame. "

" You have to bury him but not near here I'll feel him it has be somewhere else said Elias. "Ok said Barnes before he took Jack but Elias started crying as he watche Jack leave.

" Hey said O'Neil you know the rules face the wall face the fucking wall.

Elias did as he was told as Barnes and O'Neil left. Jack remained perfectly sill as he begins loaded on a truck. . eventually Jack managed to wiggle his way out of the rug. Seeing the outside world for the first time was overwhelming but jack jump out of the truck and started to run as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack ran as fast he could but than boom Jack hit something hard.

Jack look up and saw want he ran into.

A middle age man like Barnes but his face seem much more kinder."Easy there kid said the man you need to watch where your going Jack didn't say anything but he give the man the note.

The man at first was confused but he read the note.

"Please help my name is Elias and I've been kidnapped and held against my will . The child who given this note this my son.

The man glad at Jack "Jesus Christ . Just than Barnes managed to catch up to Jack and try to scoop him up. "Ok you little bastard said Barnes am gonna kill you and Elias. "Hey y'all leave that kid said the man. "That kid is my no good son said Barnes the man managed to pull Jack and get him to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Barnes was full of pure rage as Elias was laying on the floor begging for mercy as Barnes was kicking in him in the face repeatedly. "you fucking Asshole. making me think the kid was dead but instead you was trying to go behind my back.

"i swear to god Elias if you don't tell me were he is. I'll put you in the ground both of you.

i I don't know said Elias. I don't know.

Meanwhile jack went to the police station with the older man who jack learnt was called Harris. jack show the cops the notes eventually the police soon realised who jack was talking about when he mentioned pa. the cops told Harris that Elias was a young man who went missing after walking from his College dorm room.

soon the cops got a warrant on Barnes's home and bought jack along in case they needed his help. the cops told jack to stay in the car while they go and try to find pa. jack watch them cautiously approach the old barn before jack started yelling "pa pa. the door opened and Barnes was sill kicking the shit out of Elias. the cops told Barnes " hands where i can see them. soon Barnes was arrested. the cops help Elias up " are you Ok sir said the officer . but all Elias could say was "my son where is my son. "He in the car waiting for you said the officer. Elias ran to the car while jack was sill yelling pa. Elias opened the door and threw his arms over jack tears streaming down his face.


End file.
